


Another cop in the family

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e03 Four Point Shot, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Daryl wants to be a cop, but Simon is not so sure.Sentinel Bingo challenge.Prompt: Four point shot.





	Another cop in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta.

Captain Simon Banks and his son Daryl arrived at their home, after the Captain made sure that Garrett Kincaid and his henchmen were in jail once and for all. It had been an exhausting and emotional night. Not all positive. Mostly negative, really. Banks hoped that what happened would dissuade Daryl from going to the Police Academy. But it was the opposite.

"How cool! I can’t believe what happened! How we beat those bastards! And the Jaguars! And Jim Ellison! Great! Now more than ever I want to be a cop," said Daryl, still with his blood full of adrenaline.

Simon closed the door, left his jacket on the couch and turned to answer his son.

"You might also have noticed how dangerous it is. Actually, we were very lucky. Many things could have gone wrong. Ellison might not have been there to help us."

"But he was, dad! Did you see how he jumped towards the submarine? Great!"

"In case you didn’t notice, Kincaid shot him in the chest. What would have happened if Jim had not been wearing a Kevlar vest?”

This seemed to diminish Daryl's enthusiasm. He lowered his eyes a little, but raised them again, saying: "But he was wearing it! That's because he is a real cop. That is what I am going to be. A true cop."

Simon put his hands on his waist and stared at his son.

"That you see Ellison as a hero is not enough reason for you to be a cop. I really don’t see that you have any reason for that. You have to go to the University and pursue a career that will ensure you a future. And to keep you safe. That's what I want for you, son."

"What Ellison did is not the only reason I want to be a cop! Besides, he’s not my hero. You are my hero!"

At this, Simon couldn’t help but open his eyes how big they were. Did Daryl see him as a hero?

"What are you saying?"

Daryl went a few steps nearer his father. "I say I want to follow your example. You make this world a little better every day. That is what I want to do. Work every day to make a better world. Make a difference. That is what I want."

Simon couldn’t keep his eyes from getting wet. He dropped his arms to the sides. A smile appeared on his face.

"See, Daryl? That is a good reason to be a policeman."

He opened his arms and his son hugged him tightly.

"Blair told me to tell you that. He was right," said Daryl.

Simon laughed at that. He continued hugging his son a few more moments.

Apparently, there was going to be another cop in the family.


End file.
